


Love Me Tender

by interpol



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Begging, Belts, Biting, Choking, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, idk anymore, implied angry sex?, interpol chill tf out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interpol/pseuds/interpol
Summary: A wave of relief washes over you, heavier than God, and the odd sensation of relaxation and excitement makes you feel dizzy. When the door opens, though, your heart sinks.John didn't look too good.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha get it love me tender but it's not because rough sex  
> Elvis made some real bangers didn't he

Waiting is difficult to do.

Your life had been taken over by the process of waiting, glancing up at clocks and windows, futile attempts to not focus on the clocks and exert your energy towards other things. It always failed, of course, because waiting is difficult to do. Yet here you were again, staring at the window, listening to the soft melody of raindrops pattering on the window and watching the constant movement of the city. You tried to “busy” yourself by falling asleep and reading books, but it really wasn't helping soothe the knot in your stomach. Something unsettled you about tonight, as if some kind of cloud hung over you, but you couldn’t put your finger on it and couldn’t make it go away regardless of any anti-anxiety techniques you pulled from your (truthfully under-equipped) repertoire. So you crossed your fingers and mumbled silent prayers under your breath that things would turn out capital-F Fine in between rounds of solitaire.

It’s unclear how long it is - besides "too long” - until sounds start coming from the door, causing you to immediately leap up. A wave of relief washes over you, heavier than God, and the odd sensation of relaxation and excitement makes you feel dizzy. When the door opens, though, your heart sinks.

John didn't look too good.

He's disheveled, which is par for the course, but there’s an odd aura emanating off of him. Hunched over, not even _looking_ at you, seemingly too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. Anxiety fires through your body once again, all feelings of relief and joy flooding out of your body at near-record speed. Neither of you say anything, not even a single greeting, and the air is tense and empty at the same time. He strides in, face still blank, eyes still not even glancing in your general direction. A pit of uncertainty fills your stomach - what do you even say in a circumstance like this? - as he retreats to the bedside for a few moments, taking all of his guns off his person. In a vain attempt to fill the air, you open your mouth, but shut it just as quickly. There weren’t any words that you could apply here, so you just look everywhere at the room except in his direction. A few more moments of him shuffling about and your own awkward, anxious movements and you realize he’s that finally _looking_ at you. There's an emotion in his eyes that you can’t quite pin down. It’s about five seconds before he advances towards you wordlessly and begins to undo his belt.

You remain perfectly still, feeling a fluster on your cheeks as your heart begins to pick up, since you know _exactly_ what he’s going to do. It doesn’t take too long until he’s face-to-face with you and his belt is off completely off. With professional skill, he wraps the belt around your throat and pushes you back into the wall and tightens the almost-leash around your throat.

Pulled tight enough to choke, you let out sputters and gasps while pure pleasure shoots up your spine. His face still doesn't portray any emotion, although you don’t notice as you're too lost in the heat of the moment to care. The choking continues until the edges of your vision begin to get fuzzy and you squirm and reach out towards him, trying to wordlessly communicate that you need him to stop. Somehow, he understands, easing up but still leaving the belt on your neck. 

Leaning down, he gives you another dose of pain as he sinks his teeth deep into your shoulder, just light enough to not draw blood, leaving hell of a mark. A gasp escapes your lips at the harsh, intense pain as the process continues across your collar, saliva and marks being left behind in the process. Your knees bend slightly, causing him to forcefully place his large hands on your biceps and straightening you up so he doesn't have to lean down quite as much. He runs his tongue over the sensitive marks one last time before reaching back up to the belt on your neck.

Another harsh yank, and the squirming and struggling continues for a few more seconds until you once again feel lightheaded, as if you're floating away. When he ceases, you cough while he gives you an up-and-down look before reaching to yank your pants and underwear off with a single, fluid motion. 

Once he’s attended to you, he focuses on pulling his own cock out. Using a bottle he (assumedly) grabbed when he came in, he lubes himself up while you just stand there, reaching up to feel the marks on your collarbone from the vicious bites he gave you. A slight sting emerges while your fingers run over the grooves, and you let out a little giggle from the pain.

"Put your arms around my shoulders," he says in a low, commanding voice, snapping you out of your reverie. You don’t even question it, you just obey. He grabs you by the hips and solidly lifts you up, pinning you firmly against the wall. He positions himself so his chest presses against yours and your arms and legs around him support you against the wall, and he leans back so he can begin to rub his cock against your slit. It seems to be an attempt to capture more wetness and make you writhe. A high-pitched whine escapes your throat, and he grins at your desperation, which only makes you more excited in a perverse way. “Please,” you breathe directly into his ear. “Come on, _please…_ ” 

The pleas seem to work, since he _finally_ pushes his cock into you. Slowly.

 _Agonizingly_ slowly.

It's practically torturous, and he seems to do it just to watch you squirm and whine a bit more against the wall. The feeling of your chests rubbing together through several layers of fabric is a dull one, but it adds to the sharp sensation of his cock slowly sliding into you. You feel desperate and greedy at the same time, wishing he would just hurry up and _fuck_ you already. “Oh, _come on,_ ” you whimper.

“Beg for it,” is his simple response.

“Please! Please, please, come on, please please please,” you whimper, sounding ridiculous yet sincere at the same time. It does the trick, though - he finally pushes himself in, incredibly rough. His thrusts are swift and brutal, contrasting the drawn-out start to his actions. You can feel your thighs bruising against him from the sheer force he fucks you with, making you into a ragdoll. 

Moans escape you constantly while he's a bit more reserved, only letting out an occasional grunt. He bites into your collarbone again, leaving more marks to the point where you swear to God it's deep enough to break the skin, swiping his tongue against the deep marks, heightening the pain a touch. Growls enter your ear, and he manages to take your breath away from the shock. His hands are applying enough pressure that you know you’ll definitely have bruises after the fact, and you approach the edge but still needing that final push to get _there_. With one final, deep thrust, he buries himself all the way inside you and you feel his cum spilling inside of you, making you flush and bury your face into the nape of his neck as he holds you close for a soft, quiet moment.

Rather gingerly, he sets you down from the wall. Your thoughts go to how you've been left unsatisfied, but that they go away as you notice him staring at you with incredible intent. You prepare to say something, but you’re cut off by him kneeling down and diving between your legs and cleaning up his own fluids from your cunt.

It shocks you, making you arch your back and put your hand on his head, trying to establish some more contact with him. It doesn't even last a full minute- you orgasm quickly, a mixture of the physical pleasure and the depth of how lewd his actions are. He's still carefully-yet-perfectly licking at you throughout, throwing you into a perfect state of bliss.

Once your orgasm finally ends, you're left shuddering against the wall, tiredness sweeping over you as you try and catch your breath. He stands back up and presses his lips against yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth and making you taste the mix of fluids on his tongue before pulling away. A small trail of saliva connects the two of you, and a very peaceful silence lingers between the two of you for a few seconds. Attempting to fill the air, you ask, “Do you feel better?”

He looks you up and down once again, seemingly happy about how exhausted he’s made you.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross but i like it more than my last thing


End file.
